


Tea and Honey

by CassanderRoshack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassanderRoshack/pseuds/CassanderRoshack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a cold and John stays near him to be his doctor. The consulting detective also learns that he should try food for things besides experiments. No real warnings, just something cute and short for wonderful readers like you.</p><p>Edited by the breathtaking WrittenFires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Honey

Sherlock groaned as another hacking cough ripped through his chest. He had not slept in three days due to the near constant racking of his lungs. In another hour it would be four. To make matters worse, his tea had grown cold.  
"If you can't manage the tea, could you at least try a spoonful of honey?" John asked gently. He crouched in front of the sofa to rub Sherlock's shoulder. Never had he seen the man so pale before and that was an achievement in itself when referring to Sherlock's pigment. "It'll help the irritation in your throat."

"Irritation is nothing to the steel-willed-" Sherlock's argument was cut-off by a few more bone-breaking coughs and was forced to set down the mug of tea he was attempting to drink. He drew a deep breath; eyes watering. "Nevermind.… It's merely a waste of time." He had to swallow again as his his resolve buckled. "I think I can allow the substance."

John nodded before returning to the kitchen to retrieve the jar of honey. "It's supposed to help with tissue irritation, inflammation and hives. It doesn't taste awful either, which is a bonus since you're such a picky eater." He came back after pouring some onto a spoon and offered it to Sherlock.  
The other looked at him and sighed before taking the spoon. He swallowed some and got a rather perplexed look on his face. "It's… sweet?"

"Yeah, of course it is." John was understandably confused by his statement. "Wait, have you never had honey before?" Sherlock shrugged, "I've never had the pleasure." He looked up at John with watery, slightly red eyes. "It's strange. It's sweet and sticky at the same time."  
His flat-mate smiled slightly in near exasperation. "And here I thought you'd tried everything in the cupboard at least once. It's good in tea as well."

"Besides for experiments? I have not had anything in the cupboard." Sherlock licked his lips and poured some into his tea.  
John rolled his eyes at that. "Well, that's because we order entirely too much takeout. But it'll make you feel a little better."  
The taller shrugged slightly and managed to drink the tea. "I agreed to the tea that you made, but not to sleep."

John smirked. "Good thing I drugged your tea when you weren't paying attention." The look on the other man's face was priceless for a moment but John quickly held up his hands with a laugh. "Kidding! Although, if you go a few more hours without sleep, I might seriously consider it."  
Sherlock scoffed at him. "You wouldn't dare." He took another sip of tea and shivered. It was the middle of summer.

John grinned at him. "Try me?" He leaned down to check Sherlock's forehead when he saw the other shivering and frowned slightly. "Your fever is getting worse. I think we should try a fever reducer."  
Sherlock's eyes widened and his features became slightly frightened. "What are you talking about? What are you doing?"  
The shorter man shushed him. "I'm just checking your temperature- albeit, roughly. I'm not actually going to drug you," John soothed. "I'll check the medicine cabinet and see what we have, but you might need a cool cloth against your forehead in the meantime."

Sherlock shook his head. "You won't find anything. I don't use medicine that can be tampered with. Besides, I don't get ill as much as most do." He sighed and moved across the room to pick up his laptop.  
"Sherlock, you have to relax. You're ill! No more researching for the case." John groaned as his flat-mate let out another string of coughs.  
"Rest is for the weak-minded!" He walked back to the couch; ignoring the furniture he stepped on or over.  
"No, rest is for humans. Especially sick ones." The doctor protested again.

"Then I claim to not be of current human origin!" Sherlock snapped angrily and John could only try to hide his smile.  
"I'm not sure I can argue with that one. Sorry."  
Sherlock raised his eyebrows at him and covered his mouth to let out another cough followed by a groan. "Bloody Hell, I'll murder whomever gave me this." He shivered before closing the laptop; unable to concentrate on it. Resting his head in his hands, he leaned back on the couch.  
"Then you'll have to kill Mother Nature. It's allergy season."

John tucked a blanket over him and grabbed a second to cover his feet when he found the first blanket too short. "It's all right, Sherlock. Just close your eyes. You'll be asleep in no time."The other snorted; rapidly losing the will to argue. "I will not." Sherlock growled before shifting to the other side of the couch- his usual area- but paused to look at John. His request died in his throat. The man had already taken off of work because he was being a dick and was unwilling to take care of himself.

"Sherlock, it's fine." John said as he sat beside him on the couch and reached over to adjust the blankets. "I know you hate sleeping, but it's a necessary evil."He swallowed when John sat next to him; that was what he was going to ask for, anyway. "I do not hate sleeping. I find it an annoying necessity." Sherlock shook his head and slumped on the couch. He wondered if John would stay with him.

"It's not annoying, especially when you pass out on the street," he teased again.  
"That was only once!" Sherlock muttered indignantly as a blush crept into his cheeks. He would claim later it was the fever's doing.  
"I know, but if you keep pushing it, it'll happen again!" John slipped an arm around Sherlock's shoulders. The other tensed for moment before relaxing into his embrace."I doubt it." The smaller man shrugged.  
"When I'm sick I can't do anything but sleep and here you are fighting it tooth and nail." He smiled softly at his flat-mate's groan.

"Fine.…" Sherlock conceded and John grinned at him.  
"Good! You'll feel a lot better after a nap." Sherlock snorted again; believing he would not fall asleep at all. Yet something was comforting about the embrace and he ended up with his arms wrapped around a soft waist and his head on John's shoulder. Said person adjusted the blankets again. When the other man saw he was deeply asleep, he stretched out and dozed off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Just something rather cute to take your mind off things. :3


End file.
